Be Immortal Or Die
by Joshua and Thornado
Summary: just read it because I suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Joshua: Hello Joshua here, I'm starting a little angst ficcie for MY SELF Thornado said he didn't wanted to help me.... hmph that bastard... Kai do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Kai: Joshua or Thornado does Not own beyblade or any of it's characters.  
  
Joshua: thank you Now a little info:  
  
Title: Be Immortal, Or Die. Rated: R Parings: OC/Kai/Mariah. Genre: Romance/Angst.  
  
Joshua: and don't be hard on me it's my first fanfiction.  
  
*************************************  
  
Prolog...  
  
***********Russia 1249. 1st of aug.*************  
  
It was a dark night, a wicked wind blow trough her black hair, she looked down at the village she was flying over, she looked for someone.  
  
She then sow him, he was happy, but she knew he was hiding something, she then sow a little girl running to him, while she yelled.  
  
"Kai ,Kai Wait for me!!!!" the little girl yelled to the boy.  
  
God how she wanted this boy, his two tone hair and his crimson loving eyes, he was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on.  
  
And she was known getting what she wanted...  
  
She landed on the ground not so far away from Kai and the girl.  
  
She walked up to them, but a old man came before her.  
  
"Yo man" he said while staring at the little girl who's name was Justine " don't let your sister walk so far behind you, she could be attacked, like she is now" He said while he was pulling a sword and setting it for Justine's neck.  
  
"Give me what you have taken from me witch" the man said out loud so the people around them heard it. the people turned their attention to the old man the little girl and the crimson eyed young man.  
  
"how can you charge my little sister, for being a witch" Kai snapped at the old man before realizing who he was. The man was a very respected man Stanley, was his name.  
  
Justine looked from the man to her brother, not understanding a damn thing.  
  
"I will say we take a witch test!!" the old man said to the crown of people.  
  
They agreed with him.  
  
The black haired woman had heard it all from a distance. She didn't like it, and she didn't like the girl, she could stand in the way for her plan to have her brother.  
  
Kai looked at the crowd of serious faces and made a quick decision, a simple one... TO RUN  
  
"Run for your life Justine" he whispered to Justine "If you like your life"  
  
To be continue.......  
  
***************************************  
  
Joshua : okay scary Prolog...  
  
Kai: Please review this bitch's story  
  
Joshua: you know Kai am to tired so I take it as a compliment.  
  
Kai: you are not funny.  
  
Joshua: was I supposed to be...? 


	2. Chapter one

Joshua: Hallo Joshua here, in the Prolog I told you guy's that this story was R rated, but I was confused, so be friendly with me and my stupid brain.  
  
Kai: oh yeah, and why is my name in this story Kain?!?!?!  
  
Tala: You don't know, in Joshua's school they have about Adam and Eve.  
  
Kai: what the heck, that isn't answering my question!  
  
Joshua: it is actually because Adam and eve had two kids Abel and KAIN!!  
  
Kenny: exactly, Abel was the good boy, and KAIN was the bad, he was so bad that he killed his brother.  
  
Joshua: Yes he wasn't a nice guy.  
  
Kai: thank you for the lesson...  
  
Joshua: SPENCER DISCLAIMER; PLEASE!!!!  
  
Spencer: Joshua or Thornado does not own Beyblade or it's characters.  
  
Title: Be Immortal, or Die. Rated: PG 13 Parings: OC/Kai/Mariah Genre: Romance/Angst/Action.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter one. Kai's punishment.  
  
******Russia year 1249. 7th of aug.*******  
  
"hurry up they're going to catch us if we don't run!!!!" a little girl around eight with blond hair yelled to a young man around Nineteen years old with two tone of blue hair and a muscular build body.  
  
"Just run Justine, don't think about me just run I can hold them I beg You, just RUN!!!"  
  
As they run, they came to their house, and looked the door tightly.  
  
"What did you do to the man Justine?" Kai asked his little sister  
  
"I didn't do anything, Kai, I swear" Justine defended herself  
  
outside they could hear Stanley's voice yelling to the crowd of people who heard him calling Justine a witch.  
  
"Justine is a witch she was the last person that ever talked to my mate before she fell to the ground and when I found her was my wife dead, she didn't have a scratch on her body it was witchcraft!!"  
  
(If you were wondering, his wife had a heart-attack, but remember were in the 12th century)  
  
In that moment the backdoor to the house, got kicked open, and in the doorway stood a young black haired woman, her golden eyes rolled over from the blue-headed boy to the little blond girl, her eyes then shined, the little girl yelled out in pain, the boy looked in fear at his little sister.  
  
Then she crystalized, and... disappeared.  
  
The young man looked up at the woman that still just stood like nothing had happened, she then looked at the young man and said in a chilling voice " So Kai, you're mine now"  
  
"Why did you do that to her?, was it just because you also though she was a witch?" Kai got out of his mouth, but when he saw her smile an uncaring smile, he opened his Crimson eyes in realizing  
  
"you didn't come to kill her" Kai whispered into the woman's face, with his crimson eyes that had tears in them, staring into her golden ones.  
  
"she would just be in the way for us" she told Kai.  
  
"What do you mean?" kai asked  
  
"I Love you, Hiwatari Kain.  
  
"You think I would love, the person that killed my sister" Kai said while tears found their way down his face.  
  
"I didn't thought you cared about her so much"  
  
"I cared about her she was my everything and you took her away from me, who are youand what gives you the right to take my sister away from me!" kai yelled into the woman's face.  
  
"My name is Mao ka wou, and Wo ai ni Kain  
  
The woman looked at him, with sorrow in her eyes, she loved him, and if she couldn't have him NOBODY could.  
  
Kai could see her eyes of sorrow and anger.  
  
"If you want to kill me then do it now, I don't care anymore, you've killed what was my treasure" Kai told her with a look of pain in his eyes, while remembering his sister's scream.  
  
"No, I won't kill you, I will make you regret that you have decided not to be with me forever."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will make you suffer, for eternity..." she told him and she disappeared in flash of light.  
  
Kai looked at the ground of his house, suddenly he felt a cold feeling in him, he felt his muscle mass grow bigger and his eyes turned red, he began to breathe heavy, his shadow transformed into a phoenix's shadow, he looked down at himself he had got new clothe on a black tube top and blue baggy pant's with a scarf around his neck, he looked at his arms there was red hand protection, with sharp elbow knifes.  
  
"Justine...I love you... Bye" that was his last words before passing out.  
  
To Be Continue....  
  
****************************************** Joshua: I'm officially scared out of my skin.  
  
Kai: and she is admitting it I would never admit it.  
  
Everybody: WE KNOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Spencer: Please R/R, so Joshua will continue this crap, Hahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Joshua: Im surrounded by IDIOTS!!!! (-_-#) 


End file.
